


How much of that did you hear?

by Laura11333



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura11333/pseuds/Laura11333
Summary: Sam has Y/N for secret Santa and she overhears it.
Relationships: Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 13





	How much of that did you hear?

“Psst, you Moron. Her room is right there what if she hears us?”

“Oh please Y/N sleeps like a stone, especially when it’s cold.”

Those were the kinds of conversations you had been waking up to ever since December had started and Tony had announced that you were gonna play Secret Santa this year. 

Apropos Secret Santa, that was exactly what the two guys outside seemed to be talking about today so you quietly slipped out of bed to listen to them.

“Bucky I’m serious it isn’t called SECRET Santa for fun. She can’t already know that I have her. I just need a good gift idea for her.” The voice that you could vaguely fit Sam Wilson muttered.

Then you could hear the other person who was apparently Bucky Barnes laugh.

“Then why are you asking me? Ask Nat if you wanna impress her. She’s a girl she will know. Afterwards, you can help me pick out something for Clint.”

That was apparently the end of today’s conversation because after that you could only hear them walking away.

Wasn’t it ironic? You two had only fought since you had arrived at the Tower but now you had to get a present for each other. Well, however ironic it was you were going back to bed.

“Ok so Nat gave me a tip but I don’t know if she’ll like it.” About 20 minutes later you again heard the voice of Sam waking you up. Feed up with their loud voices and still tired you got up and slouched over to the door. Pulling it open you stuck your head outside and decided to give Sam a tip yourself. 

“For fuck’s sake birdie just get me one of your feathers for all I care. As long as you shut up and let me sleep.”

Sam who was walking down the hall alongside Bucky stopped dead in his tracks and both men turned around. 

“Looks like you fucked up.” Bucky started laughing before he clapped Sam on the back and continued walking towards the kitchen.

“How much of that did you hear?” Sam then asked unsurely.

You noticed that he did look kinda cute this sheepishly but you were probably just still tired.

  
“Enough to know how much of a moron you are. Honestly, you know that my room is right here! You fucking woke me up twice today.

At that, his sheepish smile was replaced by a smirk and then a full-blown laugh. “I’m terribly sorry that I woke you up at 3 in the afternoon your highness. Would you like to accompany me to the ice rink to make it up to you?”

At first, you already had a mean response on your tongue but after hearing his offer you were taken back. You did like ice skating so it didn’t even matter if he meant it or not. So you just shrugged. “Sure when did you wanna leave?”

Now he seemed taken back and another sheepish smile grew on his face. “Let’s say in an hour so that you can get ready?”

“Sounds good.” YOu smiled and without another glance, you went back into your room. An hour’s time meant that you had at least another half an hour of sleep.

———————————————————————————————————–

“Shut up I didn’t fall asleep again.” You laughed and pushed your shoulder into Sam’s. After your weird conversation, you had in fact gone back to sleep and had been 10 minutes late but now you were at the ice rink and nobody could ruin skating for you.

“Sure sleepyhead whatever you say.” He too laughed and gave you a gentle nudge back before you both walked onto the ice.

———————————————————————————————————–

“Wait a moment you’re really trying to tell me that YOU took out a guy with a machine gun only using your fist and a two-inch knife? YOU birdie?” You laughed and nearly spat out your hot chocolate while Sam only glared at you accusingly but could he blame you? You were talking about the guy who wasn’t even smart enough to discuss his gift plans not directly in front of your room for you to hear.

“Hey, I’m serious. I’ve got my skills.” He replied with fake anger but the smile that took control of his face spoke the truth and if you were honest you quite liked his smile, the way his eyes lit up, and even the way he scrunched his nose when he laughed. You couldn’t really say whether it was due to the great day you had spent together drinking hot chocolate, skating, and bickering like an old married couple or if you were just feeling the Christmas spirit but at that moment you leaned over and gave him a soft kiss.

He seemed surprised but after a moment he kissed you back, smirking against your lips. “You really want a feather for Christmas?”

You pulled away for a moment to lightly smack him on the head only to then kiss him again, deeper this time. “Shut up Idiot.”


End file.
